mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mattias Nilsson
Introduction Mattias Nilsson is an ex-ExOps operative and former member of Sweden's Elite Arctic Rangers and The Swedish Navy. He is also well known for his almost fetishistic use of high explosives. History There is no record of a Mattias Nilsson in official archives. This has caused some to believe that "Mattias Nilsson" may be a pseudonym, others believing the records were lost due to a childhood experiment with explosives. The first official surviving mention of him are of his time with the Arctic Rangers. While serving with the Rangers, he would accept the most dangerous assignments, seemingly heedless of his own personal safety. His apparent need for a constant adrenaline rush concerned his superiors, who knew the Arctic Rangers existed in an unforgiving and merciless environment. Mattias accepted this and thrived, building up a rapport with his comrades. His loyalty caused problems however as he frequently fought on his fellow Ranger's behalf. When one of these fights left a superior in the hospital, Mattias was dishonorably discharged. Shortly afterward, he joined an outlaw biker gang known as the Wolfpack Brotherhood. Under his influence, the Brotherhood went from being a mild irritant to the Swedish authorities to becoming a host of the most wanted criminals of the nation. Mattias himself became infamous for his violent exploits and adrenaline-fueled stunts. He was eventually captured by the Swedish authorities, but never one to be chained down, he escaped. Now a fugitive in his native Sweden, he realized he could not remain there. He left the country and became a mercenary. He swiftly gained a reputation for overkill, often using high explosives and air strikes for jobs best suited for small arms. Despite this, he got his assignments done and his explosive reputation soon made him one of the most sought-after mercenaries in the world. After a PMC he was a member of went out of business, he joined Executive Operations, where he participated in the "Song Initiative." Mattias has served in conflicts around the world. The so far known ones are Kosovo where he worked alongside Josef, North Korea, Montenegro, East Timor, Senegal and most recently Venezuela. Personality ]] Mattias can be summarized as a "wild man". Rowdy, boisterous and an adrenaline junkie he finds his work as a mercenary allows him to operate independently of those who may disapprove of his actions, his employers typically only concerned with results. It is, at its core, his way of being paid for doing what he loves. Though volatile, he is not sadistic or psychotic. He does not take pleasure from the deadly results of his destructive impulses, though he is not unaware of them either, accepting their inevitability. He is also possessed of a dry, sarcastic wit, delivering his lines with a deadpan tone. The characteristic that has given him the most fame is his frequent use of high-grade explosives for even the smallest problems and his tendency to not only defeat, but utterly destroy his enemies. Even those familiar with his reputation are shocked by his penchant for explosive violence. He does however have a 'soft' side; loyal to those he considers friends and willing to stand up to a threat to defend them. He also has a soft side for the little guy, just trying to get by. He cares little about who employs him or why, only that it allows him to exercise his love of explosives and destruction. A phrase used many times by Mattias is "Why can't EVERYTHING be rocket propelled?" According to the Mercenaries 2: World In Flames website, Mattias' favorite form of music is Swedish death metal, a genre that is characteristic of his own agressive, violent and rebellious nature. Also a recurring joke throughout the series is Mattias knowing nothing about babysitting. In Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction during the AN contract where you need to drive a GSRN reporter to various sites, Fiona asks Mattias "Up for a little babysitting?" to which Mattias obliviously replies "What the hell is babysitting?". Also in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames during the UP contract that involves transporting an executive Fiona again refers to baby sitting, this time Mattias confusingly responding with "Why would anyone sit on a baby?". With cheats Mattias can be Ewan and Mischa in the costumes menu in Mercenaries 2: World in Flames. Skills Mattias' time in the Arctic Rangers has made him extremely athletic, capable of running, sprinting, and swimming for long distances. He is also physically strong and coordinated, able to knock out or even kill enemy combatants with one bash from whatever weapon he's holding. His time in the Swedish biker gang has made him an expert in driving motorcycles, and his criminal career has trained him in car jacking and evasive driving. His stint in various Private Military Companies has given him experience with nearly all modern small arms and military craft, including helicopters, gunships, maritime assault craft, and tanks. He is also very adept at using air strikes, including beacon, radio homing, and satellite coordinated munitions. He is fluent in Russian, Swedish and English. Image Gallery Mattias.jpg|Mattias as he appears in Mercs 1 Trivia *He was the mercenary featured in the "Oh No You Didn't" commercial. *He was the first character to ever be revealed back in 2004 in the first gameplay video released for Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. *Mattias appears to be the series' "poster boy," as he is featured on the covers of the games and appears in the trailers more prominently than anyone else. *In Mercenaries 2: World in Flames, when Mattias changes to the Mischa costume using a cheat, he is usually heard saying "time for Ragnarök!". Ragnarök was a major event in Norse Mythology that would end in a great battle with the destruction of the Gods. Norse Mythology could be one of Mattias' inspirations for his destructive and adrenaline-fueled nature. Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Trivia